


Thanks, Brother

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Breast Fucking, Choking, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Set during Dragons, before Hanzo looses the dragons from his arrow.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometime during their scuffling, Genji got the courage to glide his fingers gently up Hanzo's back. It was unexpected, unncessary, and to say it caught Hanzo by surprise was an understatement. His mind seized, his years of training and practice fell away, and he, in turn, fell to the wooden floor. His eyes snapped to the cyborg, waiting for him to take advantage of his superior position.

Genji straightened out of his fighting stance and stepped around Hanzo's body. Hanzo's mind again blanked, unsure of what his opponent was doing.

"You know you will meet defeat at my hands, right?"

Even though he didn't know it was his brother, Genji's familiar-sounding voice had a comforting effect on Hanzo's mind. He felt his guard start to lower and his anger slowly melt. Genji saw his brother's expression soften, so he took a chance and crouched down next to Hanzo. That alarmed Hanzo only enough to question Genji's motives.

"So you wish me to bargain for my life? Is that it?"

"Smart man," Genji replied. _I see you haven't changed in that regard, Hanzo_.

Hanzo zoned out for a second, concluding that yes, he would not win this fight.

"What do you want," he spat at the cyborg looming over him.

"You," Genji answered, pressing his finger just below Hanzo's left pec. Genji's chest heaved just the slightest with a happy sigh. He finally was able to begin to touch his brother the way he always wanted. It probably wouldn't be the same if he had human hands, but he didn't know the difference.

Genji's mind wandered back in time. To when he used his ninja training to the best of his ability to hide nearby while his beautiful brother trained. Partway through the training session, Hanzo always removed his top. His sweaty chest was all shimmering curves under the soft light of the dojo. This happened every session. And also every session, Genji found himself running back to his room to jerk himself desperately, his mind fuzzed with thoughts of using the head of his cock to-

Hanzo's hand grabbed his wrist, jolting Genji back to the present.

"That's it? You're not the great assassin I thought you were."

Hanzo's derisive tone stung a little, but Genji had already reached the point of no return. His training with Zenyatta fell away just as quickly as Hanzo's when Genji first touched him on the back. He offhandedly promised his conscience that he would admit his moment of weakness to his master later. He would never get another chance like this.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just lay there. Looking beautiful."

Hanzo glared, but a blush dusted his cheeks. He scrunched his nose.

"Do you even have..."

"I do. Don't worry; it's warm," Genji said taking his hand from Hanzo's grasp and removing the lowermost plate from his pelvis, "Unlike my hands."

Genji punctuated his sentence by lightly touching the same finger as earlier to Hanzo's nipple. He flinched under the cold digit. Genji's cock was released from his body, jiggling a little as it slid into a locked position. It was always hard and ready, the shaft and head the same dark colour as his body. The head glinted in the moonlight.

"Get on with it," Hanzo demanded, refusing to look at Genji's visor.

Genji decided to play with Hanzo a little for not paying Genji the focused attention he desired. His stepped around Hanzo's body again, this time standing over Hanzo's crotch. Hanzo expected this and didn't move, still refusing to look at the aroused cyborg. Genji lowered himself until he was sitting on Hanzo's thighs, letting his knees and shins rest on the floor on either side.

Genji exposed the other half of Hanzo's chest and started to tease Hanzo with his cold fingertips. He skirted around the actual objects of his obsession, choosing instead to make his brother flinch by paying loving attention to his stomach muscles and letting the back of his fingers glide along Hanzo's neck. He trailed his fingertips down from the front of Hanzo's neck and further down the centre, the most sensitive area of his chest. Hanzo shivered under Genji's touch, and his blush spread over his face. Genji, unseen behind his visor, licked his top lip at the sight of it.

"Is that all you're going to do?"

Hanzo was trying to hurry this along and save face, Genji could tell.

"Fine," Genji said, "Do me a favour and squeeze your chest together for me."

Hanzo's eyes widened at the unusual request, and impossibly, he blushed harder.

It didn't take long for Genji to prepare Hanzo to be tittyfucked. A few, satisfying squeezes of his cock pushed lubricant out of the slit. The thick liquid pooled in the depression between Hanzo's tits. Genji used his fingers, now warmed by Hanzo's skin, to spread his brother's pecs just enough to poke the head in. Once he slid all the way in between the soft mounds, he lost control and started thrusting. His cock bumped against against Hanzo's neck, smearing lubricant against the skin.

Hanzo didn't know how the man above him could get off on such an embarrassing situation. The wet sounds of Genji's cock sliding between his tits were loud, being so close to his ears. This, along with Genji's desperate little pants, contrasted ridiculously with the romantic atmosphere set by the full moon and the warm night air. Genji's ribbon fell foward to wave back and forth in front of Hanzo's face, but he paid it no mind. He couldn't see the pattern on it to tell what it really was.

Genji could get off because he was here, and he also far way. His mind was envisioning his brother's younger self training hard, glistening and softly lit in the training dojo. The thought of ever being able to lick the young man's nipples to hardness pushed Genji past his peak.

"Ugh," he whined softly.

His synthetic dick spilled more lubricant past the junction of Hanzo's neck, down the slopes of his shoulders to soak into his hair. Genji stood, watching his Hanzo's dead eyes and defeated expression.

"Thanks, brother," Genji said, tucking himself away and grinning wickedly at Hanzo's exaggerated surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Genji made the mistake of turning his back when he started to tuck himself away. Hanzo scrambled to stand up as fast he could and swept his leg under Genji's. Hanzo caught Genji before he fell or could roll away. Hanzo grabbed Genji's artificial cock. Genji grunted in pain.

"What's wrong? They built a refractory period into you? Too sensitive?"

"Yes," he breathed.

The regret of forcing himself on Hanzo hit him all at once. He felt disgusted with himself. He worked so hard to accept himself, and he just ruined all of it one night. He would have to beg Zenyatta to take-

His train of thought was dashed when Hanzo pumped him callously a few times, making him squirm and buck, and forcing his voice higher in pitch.

"Hanzo, please," Genji whined.

"Stop calling me that. I do not know you. My brother would never sound like that."

Hanzo pumped him again.

"You thought I would just let you go after what you did? And after claiming to be my brother? He is dead and nothing like you!"

Genji's jerky movements were torn between fucking Hanzo's hand like he always wanted to and wanting the sharp stabs of pain to stop. 

"You deserve to have it broken off...or would you just get a new one?"

Hanzo shook Genji in his hold when he didn't answer fast enough.

"Yes," Genji gasped.

Hanzo let go of Genji's cock and strode quickly over to the wooden railing, dragging Genji with him before he could recover enough to act.

"I should just..."

Hanzo bent Genji over the railing and held him there. Hanzo paused.

"Or would you like it if I returned the favour and took you right here?"

A variety of expressions rippled across Hanzo's face, most of them angry. He made a decision and shoved Genji over the railing.

Genji's agility kept him from falling into the trees. His fingers hooked onto the edge of the balcony. He easily lifted his body to allow the other hand purchase.

"You should have accepted your fate and died with some semblance of honour," Hanzo spat from above, "I may be a killer, but you... _you_..."

Hanzo stamped his foot, hard, between Genji's hands. A threat. Genji adjusted his grip a few inches to the side.

"Hanzo," Genji called, "Remember when father used to make you train almost every day? I secretly watched you."

Hanzo stomped again.

"Anyone could guess that I trained every day."

"I used to watch you train. Every time you would remove your shirt, revealing your beautiful chest. That...that's when my feelings started..."

Hanzo snarled and walked away from the edge.

"How dare you make up such _lies_."

Genji lifted himself up and rested on his chest and forearms.

"I used to go back to my room and touch myself, thinking about you."

Hanzo roared.

"Stop!"

Hanzo ran back to the edge, lifted Genji up by the upper arms, and carried him to the middle of the floor. Hanzo shook Genji roughly, his feet scraping weakly at the wood.

"Hanzo, please..."

"You will not call me that!"

Hanzo's face twisted into such furious hatred, that Genji was a little surprised and scared. Hanzo threw Genji to the floor.

Genji should have rolled away to escape. But he couldn't. In his mind's eye, Hanzo from the past loomed over him, harsh judgment marring his delicately cut features. The Hanzo he always wished he could touch and felt lesser than in comparison. The gaudy colours he paraded around in were just a cover for how insecure he felt deep inside. 

Genji felt his feelings were on display, obvious for Hanzo to see, despite his covered face. Genji was cowering, but he couldn't help himself.

"Brother, please. Don't you recognize me? My voice?"

That only seemed to anger Hanzo even more. He tackled Genji, and the cyborg ended up beneath him, one of Hanzo's knees on his throat.

"You are not the Genji I knew."

Genji was gaining his strength back but not enough to push Hanzo off. Hanzo caught Genji's leg when he kicked up towards the archer.

Genji decided to try one last time to get Hanzo to see who he was and see reason. He brought his hands up to where his ears would be; Hanzo saw the movement and shifted more of his weight to his knee. Nevertheless, Genji was able to remove the guard covering his eyes, letting it drop into his hand. Hanzo stared.

"So you have his face," Hanzo said, eerily calm, "I will fix that."

Genji saw what was coming before Hanzo renewed his efforts to crush Genji's windpipe. He struggled harder, finally able to put his put his actual strength into it. Until a cruel punch to his exposed penis made him scream.

"Stop that," Hanzo yelled.

Hanzo continued talking while Genji seethed from the throbbing pain. Maybe his genitals were a little too realistic...

"No one needs to know this happened. I will end this right here. And no one will know."

The tears flowed through and around the scars on Genji's cheeks.

_It's night. Genji snuck into Hanzo's room, and he's begging Hanzo to let him sleep in the same bed. Genji is still afraid of the dark, and he knows Hanzo won't tell anyone about his little brother's foolish fears. When Hanzo says no for the seventh time, Genji lets the tears stream down his cheeks. He's throwing a tantrum, because he can't get what he wants. Hanzo looks down from the bed at Genji, seeing the same expression on his face as he does now._

"I may be a killer, but you..."


End file.
